Imprisoned in my Head
by King-Queen-and-Ace
Summary: Imprisoned in your own head. Forced to watch, as horrifying acts are committed. Will Natasha be saved in time to save her friends and family?
1. I am

**It's Halloween season! Which means I got inspired to write a short multi chapter fic! So here you are...**

The Black Widow cackled washing the blood off the blade while Natasha screamed in pain and horror, imprisoned in her own mind.

* * *

She was looking at some files when he came in. She quickly shut them as his gaze traveled there. She smiled apologetically at him.

"Rogers," she grinned, as he leaned against her door, "To what do I owe the honor of being in the same room as Captain America?"

"Hey Tasha, you okay?" Steve asked her, blunt and straight to the point, a troubled expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine Steve," The scarlet-haired woman replied, confusion on her face, "Do you mind me asking, _why_ , you're asking?"

"It's just; you've been acting, well, different. You're not at the tower a lot, and you come back at weird hours, and, well, you-you're a lot _happier_ when we fight threats."

Natasha frowned, hurt written across her face, "So you're saying I can't be happy."

Steve immediately backtracked on his earlier statement, regretting his word choice, "No! That's not what I meant! You can be happy- I mean you should- you deserve to be happy! It's a kind of like psychotic happiness. Like, you're happy when they get hurt."

Natasha looked confused again, her green eyes gazing concernedly at him, making him feel like an idiot."Okay then... I don't know what to say to that."

"Forget it. It was stupid. I'll just be going now."

As Steve turned to leave, he thought he saw a shiny, black, angular object in the scarlet-haired woman's hand. Shaking his head at himself he quickly headed to the elevator to his own floor.

The Black Widow waited until he was gone, before slipping the gun back into its holster. She gave a shark like smile, as Natasha Romanoff screamed at her to stop.

 **So tell me, did you enjoy it? Is there any character you particularly wanna see dead? Open to suggestions on who should die :)**


	2. Imprisoned

**So here's the second chapter. Also Happy Halloween! :)**

She followed them into a dark alleyway, her movements predatory. Making no sounds, she quickly whipped her knife against the senator's neck.

The senator choked, causing her to press the knife deeper into his neck.

"Make one move, and he's dead." The redhead hissed at the two guards.

The guards shifted slightly, uncertain. The beads of blood that appeared at the blades edge persuaded them to stay still.

The redhead gave a grin, before slitting the old man's throat, leaving him to crash onto the ground with a sickening thud as he gasped for breath, eyes wide.

The guards pounced at her at once. Without even a glance, she threw a knife between the burlier looking guard's eyes. The younger guard, immediately stopped, fear in his deep blue eyes.

"Please," the young, handsome guard pleaded, "please, don't hurt me."

The redhead tilted her head, before trailing a knife down his cheek. His blonde hair reminded her of a man she knew. As if a switch was flipped she shot him between in the heart.

* * *

The Black Widow licked the blood splattered blade, laughing, as Natasha screamed.

* * *

"Natashalie, you even listening?" Tony said, waving his arms to get her attention.

The cleanup crew was scattered around the Avengers, trying to salvage buildings.

The redhead was staring at the ground, her hair covering her face.

All of the sudden, the Black Widow whipped upwards, a psychotic grin on her face.

"Tasha…?" Clint said gazing concernedly at her.

Bang.

The Avengers all gaped in shock and horror, as she lowered her arm, gun smoking, screams mingling in the air.

They all rushed into action, as more bullets were sent out.

"Natasha what are you doing?" Wanda screamed at her, while she conjured a force field.

The Black Widow shot a bullet at Bruce.

" _Natasha what are you doing?_ " She mimicked, "Something I've been wanting to do for a while. Do you _understand_ how hard it's been pretending to be _her_. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't even realise."

The Avengers struggled to contain her, shock freezing them.

She let out a shriek of laughter as Dr Strange, chained her. They stared at her, stared at her gun, stared at the area around them. The buildings were covered in blood, and bodies, including a few of the Avengers'. The air was so sharp with the smell of blood, that they could almost taste it. Screams filled the air, keeping them tied to reality. Hands were pressed to wounds, rapidly soaking their uniforms with blood. The pain was barely felt however.

Natasha's friends wished it was all a dream, as they gazed at Natasha's green eyes, filled with madness.

* * *

The Black Widow kept laughing as they put her in a cell, the Avengers faces twisted with emotional pain, as Natasha pleaded, trapped in her own mind.

 **So did you like it? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
